I'm Yours
by cherieluvsbboy
Summary: So, i won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait. i'm sure there's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate. I'm yours.' slight songfic, slash, remus/sirius, fluff, mpreg, life, love. lots of love.
1. Chapter 1

Welll I know I'm supposed to be workin on my TeenTitans thing, but this hit me first. Sorry, flame me for it. Fucking jerks. : D

song _Jason Mraz's I'm Yours._

charactersnot mine, why do i even need to say it? gah, more heartache in my life!

Aand away we go!

**Gotta Love Him**

Or, **Christ Remus Is Adorable, Am I Wrong?**

And/Or **I'd Screw Sirius into the Fucking Mattress**

Sirius woke to the sound of retching for the 12th time that month.

He rolled out of the king-sized bed, tangled in white sheets and landed with a muffled thump and a yawn.

The floor is bloody comfortable, he thought to himself as he nuzzled against the hardwood. Sleep nearly overcame him again, before a moan from the bathroom jostled him into action. He undid the constricting Egyptian cotton and got onto his feet.

"Christ, you'd think you had morning sickness or something," he yawned as he padded over to the bathroom to tend to Remus. He stopped to stifle a particularly uncontrollable peal of laughter. Laughter is quite inappropriate when the love of your life is barfing their guts out 3 feet away from you.

Later, after he made sure Remus was fine, he made a mental note to grab a pregnancy test later, just for kicks. 'Cause he's like that.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, Remus nuzzled against his side.

Calm before the storm, people, calm before the storm.

--

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

--

"No."

"Remus come on!"

"Why! Give me one reason why it would be at all productive."

"It'd be funny! And it's not like it's going to come out positive, for god's sakes!" Sirius chuckled. "You're a bit. . . ill-equipped for that sort of thing."

"I know, but . . . I don't wanna. It's stupid! Why did you even waste your money on that!"

"It's not like we're running out of money, and it's just for fun! I'm so bored! Remmmmmyyy!! Come onnnnnn!" Sirius whined. Remus glared at his stupid pouting boyfriend, always making him do stupid stuff he didn't wanna do. His self-control wavered, then finally snapped. Damn Sirius to hell.

"Fine!" He snatched the stick out of Siri's waiting palm and spun around to face the bathroom. He stomped angrily towards the white tiles and spun again to slam the door in the other male's face.

Sirius stood there in shock at being snubbed by the usually reserved werewolf. Damn, he was moody, maybe he really had knocked him up. A rare thoughtful look passed over his expression, but as fast as it came it was replaced by a wide grin. The tense atmosphere broke as he broke into loud uncontrollable guffaws of laughter.

The raven-haired man eventually picked himself off the floor, wiped the tears off his cheeks and bounded over to the couch. He sprawled out over the plaid lounge and waited, an occasional uncontrollable chuckle breaking the silence. Pregnant men, riiiight!

--

_But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait  
I'm yours_

--

Remus leaned against the bathroom sink, a small smile curving his shell-pink lips at the muffled peals of laughter echoing around Grimmauld Place. Honey-colored eyes darted back and forth between his nails and the pee-stick. He wasn't nervous, just very . . . wary, of what might come of this. Something inside told him to be prepared for something that would shake him to his very core.

Maybe Voldy would rise from the grave again. Oh, he would have to tell Harry that one next time he and Draco came to visit. Those two were an adorable couple, he thought vaguely. They complimented each other perfectly, dark and light, light and dark. Not that Draco was at all into the dark arts, no, that was his father's game. I wonder if his father would have been proud, knowing that his son had restored the Malfoy name to all of its former glory and then some.

Narcissa sure as hell is, I mean, what other mother can brag that her son directly helped Harry Potter bring down the dark lord, at SIXTEEN!

He glanced at the mirror over his shoulder and sighed at the premature grey streaked into light brown. Damn those kids made him feel old. Sure, he was only 33, but he already had 2 teenage sons and a fiancée. His cheeks gained a rosy tint at the last word. Siri had just proposed to him a few hours before. . .

--

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

--

They were laying in a huge pile of blankets, ground-softening, and warming charms on the roof, enjoying the quiet and the view. Sirius's idea, of course, Remus couldn't help but go along with all of his displays of spontaneity. You could see every constellation in the sky and then some, the whole universe was spread out before them.

God how it made you feel small, and so lucky to have something so beautiful in plain sight. Almost guilty, like you should be giving something away to experience the exhilaration you receive as you take in all there is and ever was, eternity . . .

Sirius dragged his eyes away from Remus's to glance at a shooting star.

"Make a wish.." Remus mumbled vaguely, searching for Sirius's namesake in the sky.

Sirius leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lover's cheek and whispered, "Marry me."

Pure shock exploded on his lover's face, and he turned his head slowly to face the body next to his.

"Whuh. . . Why! . . . me?" he stuttered, eyes widened to dinner plates and suddenly bright with impending tears.

"Of course you. Who else could I ever want? Who else will I ever need! I-"

A tear trailed down Remus's cheek and emotion clogged his throat. "You c-could do better than me. I don't want you to throw y-your whole . . . I can't give you what you want."

"I want you! I want all of you, every day of our lives, I want you to know that I! AM! Yours, Remus. I am all yours, and I always will be." He wiped the tears away and made a soft shushing noise.

"You can say no, I'll understand . . . I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin this" he gestured towards the sky, "for you. I'm sor- "

"HOW are YOU sorry?! I'm sorry! " He grabbed Sirius's head and pressed his mouth hard against his mate's. "No no no, don't be sorry, you don't understand, I want to marry you! You just don't understand!"

"Don't understand what now?" Sirius mumbled, dazed by the change in emotion. 5 seconds ago Remus was crying, now he was acting like he found the cure to werewolfness.

Remus sat up and pulled him up with him. "Sirius, you know I'm a werewolf, right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I think I recall you saying something about it the day we met, 20 or so years ago. . ."

"Well wolves mate for life. If we got married, you would officially be my mate."

"Cool!" How badass would that be, he thought, a goofy grin on his face.

Remus chuckled. "Sure. But wolves mate for LIFE! There is no divorce in wolf court, no annulment, you're stuck with me forever and ever . . . And ever. " He waved his hands for emphasis.

"Right. So what, you thought I proposed to you so I can divorce you in 5 years? What part of eternity don't you get! 'I am all yours Remus and I always will be.' Always. I know there'll be some times where we'll fight or life'll screw us over, but it pales in comparison to all of the good times. I want all of those good times to be with you, Remmy. . ."

His speech started out loud, but ended in a quivering whisper. He looked uncharacteristically scared; maybe he understood what Remus meant?

He jumped up and stood, suddenly back to steely determination. He held out his arm for Remus to grab and they both stood, the shorter looking confused. Siri kissed his nose and dropped to one knee.

"Remus John Lupin." They both breathed in, Remus's sounded a little strangled. They locked eyes.

"You are my world, my universe, my light, my dark, my love, and my life. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see at night for the rest of my life. You are my best friend and my only lover, you… You are my everything. I love you more than you will ever know, I love you!" Remus felt a sob rise in his throat, and was surprised to find that he was crying again.

"I don't have a ring at the moment, but I'm hoping you will take the rest of my heart for now. I love you Remus! God I love all that you are, faults and flaws, you're so beautiful and I want you to be mine. Really mine." He sucked in another quick breath.

"Remus, will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" He cried, and tackled Sirius to the nest of blankets and smothered his face in kisses. They rolled over and the taller of the two pinned the shorter down.

Sirius smothered him right back.

--

_So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate  
I'm yours  
_

--

Sirius sighed and looked at his watch. Remmy had been in there for about 10 minutes now, surely he was done? He rolled off of the couch and padded over to the door. He leaned against the cool wood and rapped twice.

"Rem? You okay in there?" He inquired softly, pressing his ear against the door and listening for any movement.

"Whuh? Oh Sirius! Yeah sorry. I lost myself reminiscing" Sirius backed up as the door creaked open and the werewolf slipped out, pregnancy test in hand, "about Harry and Draco and whatnot." He took a step towards the other male and leant up on his tiptoes to kiss Sirius's nose. "Fiancée dearest, how long do these things take?"

Sirius's face heated up and he pushed a strand of ebony hair behind his ear. "Only 5 minutes, light of my life." He grinned, "See what it says. It should be ready."

"Alright, let me see here . . ." He held the white stick away from his face between his thumbnail and his index finger. He frowned, and pulled it closer to his face until it was level with his eyes. He shook it violently, the worried frown still there.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Is it broken?"

The lines smoothed out on the young man's forehead. He looked oddly relieved at the thought. "Yes, I think so. Oh well." He walked around his boyfriend towards the kitchen; Sirius heard a clang from the metal trashcan and the splash of the sink being turned on.

"Hey, Sev called yesterday, wants me to have lunch with him today at noon," Remus said happily as Sirius bounded up behind him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. Siri hummed approvingly and rested his head on the shoulder in front of him, "Okay, that works out well because I need to go to Diagon and pick up some things."

"Oh yeah? Like what? " He shut off the sink and unwrapped one of Sirius's arms to look at the expensive watch on his lover's wrist. 11:11 AM.

"Liiiiike some robes, and some groceries, and maybe something for you if you're a good boy." He smirked and ruffled the man's hair with his free hand. Remus smile became mischievous.

"You know I'm always a good boy. It was always you and James getting me into trouble . . . TAG!" Remus ducked under Siri's arm and sprinted towards the bedroom.

"NO FAIR! Cheat!" Sirius shrieked, then quickly transformed into a huge black dog and scrambled after him.

--

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
and so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue_

--

The door swung open.

"Remus!" Severus Snape opened the door to his teacher's quarters after the knock and warmly embraced his old friend. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button-up, no shoes. His hair looked clean and his face more relaxed. The result of no annoying kids and no potion fumes: normal Severus. Remus hugged him back happily.

"I'll have you know I've been looking forward to this all week. It's horrible, Remus, ever since Draco left, the Slytherins . . . They're bloody Gryffindors! Brave and . . . Honest!" he spat out the word like it was an particularly dirty expletive. " Where is the deceit? Gah, they even 'look out' for each other! They should just merge the two houses!"

Remus chuckled and walked past the potions master into a large living area. "It's good to see you too, Sev. But just let me remind you I was a Gryffindor . . . "

"I am convinced you were mis-sorted. That's the only reason I've tolerated you thus far." Severus said matter-of-factly as he shut the heavy wooden door behind them and gestured to the comfy-looking green chairs in front of the large stone fireplace. "Please, take a seat wherever."

Remus chose one a comfortable distance from the fire and sat. "Will anyone else be joining us?" Severus sat across from him.

"Yes, Draco will be by in a few. Dobby!" he barked suddenly, and said elf popped into their midst, completely naked, save a gold banana-hammock and the wool sock on his head. Remus gagged.

Severus's eye twitched, probably attempting to jump out. "We… need lunch for three. Now leave. For our souls' sake, LEAVE!"

Dobby grabbed his crotch and jumped onto his toes like Michael Jackson, and disappeared in a glittery puff of smoke.

"OW! Shamone-uh!"

Silence.

"Dumbledore and his damn casual Fridays, for the mother of all that is holy . . ." Severus rubbed his eye sockets, trying to erase the heinous image burned into his retinas. Remus had already repressed the memory into the farthest corner of his brain.

"So anyways, how's that dog of yours?"

"Siri's great, as usual. I think the therapist Dumbledore recommended is really helping him with his issues from Azkaban . . . Oh shit!"

Sev leaned forward in his chair and clapped his hands on his knees. "What!? Does my hair look dry? Tell me the truth, Remus! I'm trying a new shampoo, and . . . "

"No, it looks great actually. I can't believe I forgot already! Sirius and I are engaged to be married!"

"Oh, congratulations! It's about time, you two have been together for what, 2, 3 years? I don't like the beast, but I have to admit he treats you well. " He gestured to Remus's finely tailored clothes. Remus blushed.

"He threw out all my old clothes. " Remus muttered, embarrassed.

"Not only that, but you're much happier, I noticed. Well, when's the wedding?"

"I don't know, we haven't discussed it yet. He just proposed last night. But I expect it'll be soon knowing Sirius, probably next month. " A wide smile stayed stuck on the werewolf's face, he was inches away from bouncing in his seat.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, wonderful. That'll be Draco. " Their meal appeared as Severus stood to answer the door. "I'll get it, go ahead and fill your plate. You're looking a little thin."

" Do I really? I've been sick lately, vomiting in the mornings and whatnot. I didn't think it was affecting my weight though."

"Well that must be it. Maybe you're pregnant. Draco!" Remus laughed heartily as Draco stepped in and greeted his pseudo-father. He had grown into a fine young man, tall and handsome with white blonde hair like his father, and lean with cerulean eyes like his mother.

"Hello Sev! Remus! I hope I'm not too late. Harry didn't want to let me go. "

Remus smiled and called over to the men, "'ello Draco. Well, come on gents, I'm not going to eat all this food by myself." The blonde took the seat next to Remus, and Sev went back to the one across from the loveseat the two were on.

"So, Remus, what were we talking about before? I'm afraid I lost my train of thought when the brat rudely interrupted us." Draco chortled at the man's wink in his direction.

The eldest man swallowed his bite of roast beef sandwich. "My latest illness, I believe it was. "

"Right. And I suggested that the dog might've knocked you up, have you considered that yet? I would usually assume the flu or something of the like, but one of the benefits of your 'condition' is that your immune system goes into extreme overdrive, so it'd have to be one hell of a flu bug . . . "

Remus looked dumbstruck for several seconds before realization spread across his face. "Ohh I see. Sirius put you up to this. " It wasn't a question.

"Him and his practical jokes. You'd think he would have grown out of it by now, but I guess not." He laughed heartily. "I can't believe I almost fell for it!" He finished off his sandwich and reached for another.

Draco chuckled through a mouthful of turkey on rye. "That's a good one, I would fall for that one too if I was loup garou. I bet it's hard for some of the older males who get bitten to accept that they can get pregnant. How was it for you?" he inquired politely, not noticing Remus's confused expression.

"Whuh? How was what for me?"

Severus cut in, looking distressed. "Remus . . . You do know, don't you?"

"Know what? That I turn into a beast on the full moon? It's kind've hard to miss, not really something you can ignore for 23 years. . ."He snapped, knowing that's not what they were asking, but he was tired of being confused.

"Of course that's not what I'm asking! Do you take me for an idiot! Has anyone ever informed you that you can become pregnant once in your lifetime?"

Remus shot out of his seat, knocking his plate to the floor. Draco looked on with an amused smile on his face. "NO! What the hell! This better not be a joke or I swear I will throttle whoever came up with it!"

"Remus, calm down. This is not a joke. But seriously, no one ever told you? For god's sake, I would have thought that Dumbledore or somebody . . ." He held his elbow in one hand and his chin in the other. " Maybe it's a pack thing? And you're not part of any pack, so it's understandable that you wouldn't know . . . Yes I suppose that is the most logical answer. "

Remus sat down slowly, looking as though he might burst into tears at any moment.

"So . . . How would I know? Would, say, an average pregnancy test work? " His lower lip quivered.

"Yes, but you should also go to a doctor to find out for certain. You're lucky, now that Arthur is minister, all of the laws have changed regarding werewolves. Normally you would be required to get an abortion, " Draco informed him. Remus didn't look reassured in the slightest.

" Right. I have to go now, I hope you understand. . . We'll do this again?" He shot up again and started towards the door.

"Of course. Let us know what you find out, okay?"

"Bye Remus."

Remus nodded before disappearing out the door. He broke into a run as soon as the door closed, and didn't stop until he reached the first apparition point he spotted in Hogsmeade.

--

_But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more it cannot wait  
I'm yours  
_

--

Sirius skipped into Remus and his' bedroom with a small box behind his back.

"Remmmm- eeeeeeeeee!!" He sang out, jumping on their huge green duvet. He crawled across the mass of down and plopped his head in the werewolf's lap. Remus didn't look down from his book.

"I gots a surprise for you! Don't you want to see what it is? Huh?" He shook the box near Remus's nose, "Ooh, sounds expensive, doesn't it?"

Remus slammed the book closed and steadily placed it on the wooden bedside table. His face was one of utter calm and tranquility, but his voice was filled with a rage that Sirius never thought the delicate, quiet man was capable of. His eyes burned holes in the wall opposite him.

"You knew."

"Whuh-what? I don't know anything, baby! Please, what's wrong! What did I do?"

"WHAT! DID! YOU! DO!! You knew! You knew and you didn't say anything! Now, now what the hell am I supposed to do! What am I supposed to do, Sirius? We never talked about . . . This! For god's sake, I didn't even consider a fucking contraceptive! Ever! WHY SHOULD I HAVE! I'm a bloody man! I'm a bloody man who likes other men, I shouldn't have to deal with this shit! This is ALL your fault, and you just let it happen! You even bought me a goddamn test, and pretended it was a JOKE!" Sirius had backed up to the farthest side of the bed, watching in fright as Remus exploded.

He waited for the other man to calm down, Remus breathed hard and held his face in his hands.

" 'Snot a joke. Not to me." he said, his voice wavering. He sniffed, he had obviously gotten all of his anger out. Sirius came back over on his knees and pulled Remus into his lap.

"Shh, it's alright. I love you, Remus, but you're not making any sense!" he exclaimed playfully, as he ran his hands through his lover's hair. "I truly do not know what I did to upset you, so please, start from the beginning."

"Okay, " he started, and went on to tell Sirius what had happened. When he saw that the test was positive, lunch with Sev, no one telling him to be careful, and that he thought Siri had known the whole time. Sirius assured him that he had no idea, and if he had, he surely would have used a contraceptive charm also.

"So. . . You're pregnant?" Sirius had that rare thoughtful look on his face again, his hands slowing their movement as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I suppose I am. Wh-what. . . Are your uhm . . . thoughts on the subject?" He looked up at Sirius's face, and noticed the wistful smile playing across his features.

After a few more quiet seconds, Sirius spoke in a quiet murmur. Remus was unsure if it was meant for him.

"I hope it has your eyes."

--

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours_

--

A week later they got a call from the doctor they visited who confirmed Remus was pregnant. Remus didn't answer the phone, but he knew that was what had happened when Sirius ran into their room, picked him up off of their bed bridal-style, and spun him round the room singing. Remus just giggled and held onto his neck for dear life.

Gotta love that man.

--

_so please don't, please don't, please don't,  
there's no need to complicate,  
Cause our time is short  
This, this, this is our fate,  
I'm yours._

--

TBC. . .

R n R, urge me to update. Although I'll still update without your bitching, cuz I don't need your approval. I AM MY OWN PERSON!

runs laps around couch

Crack does that to you.

latuh...


	2. Chapter 2

Gah, I'm so damn lazy. Here's the 2nd chapter, I kind've left a cliffhanger so you guys can think about what the dude means. . .

You'll get it later on. Just read, and of course, thanks to all you gorgeous reviewers. Sure, I don't remember your 'names', but you all feel warm and fuzzy inside, don't you? I sure do. You guys keep me going.

**I'm Yours:**

Month Two

Remus groaned as he felt the bile rise in his throat yet again. The instinct to run to the bathroom had dulled considerably after a weeks of this unfortunate side-effect of the pregnancy. He mentally willed his stomach to control itself, taking deep breaths. He cracked open a golden eye to squint at the clock to his left.

"Motherf. . . " he groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Four in the morning! Do babies need no rest? He growled and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sirius was jostled, but didn't revert out of his coma-like state. He stood and stretched his arms to Mother Moon, simultaneously cracking his spine.

There was no point in laying awake and staring at Sirius, despite how entertaining that could be at times. Sirius was the kind of person who pulled really weird expressions when they slept, most likely the result of unusually vivid dreams.

Remus spent some of the most hilarious nights of his life just staring at his lover's face. Once he even recorded it and sent an hour long video to Severus, and at their next meeting, upon seeing Siri's face, collapsed on the floor with tears running down his face, gasping for breath.

Sirius never looked at Sev the same way again, and has recently come to the conclusion that the potions master is addicted to illegal substances. Severus has never corrected him; it makes for interesting social visits. Especially when Severus purposely splashes water in his own eyes, reddening them, and smears flour around the edges of his nostrils.

Remus pulled on one of Sirius's Sex Pistols shirts and padded into the kitchen. Sure, he couldn't sleep, but at least the nausea had passed. The black and white tiles were like blocks of ice under his bare feet, but he didn't like to wear shoes or socks when he didn't have to. He pulled open the refrigerator door and scanned the well-stocked shelves.

He supposed the shoe thing was connected to his inner wolf. A lot of buried instincts had started to come out into the open with the pregnancy hormones circulating in his system. Like, for example, how good the raw steak on shelf number 3 was looking right now. He tilted his head to the side, and shrugged.

'Why not? I'm pregnant, I'll do what I please.' He navigated the oversized plate off the glass and balanced it on his open palm. He paused before also grabbing a carton of milk in his other hand and a tub of cookie dough.

Finally satisfied, he kicked the door closed and headed towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. He perched delicately on a tall stool placed strategically near the counter space and dug into his 'meal.'

He cut up the meat and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste of the fresh meat. It was odd, even transformed he never preferred raw meat to human food. He let a hand drift down to the almost non-existent outward curve of his lower abdomen.

The baby would change so many things in Sirius and his' lives, he couldn't help but feel a little . . . Dumbstruck It wasn't like he was ill-equipped for this type of situation, Sirius had plenty of money to support all three of them for longer than they would live, but . . .

It wasn't something he felt he should have to prepare for. Blindsided, he felt blindsided. It was as if someone had blown up Hogwarts, and decided it was his responsibility to rebuild it.

'I'm being childish. I'm a grown man, I can handle a child, for god's sake. I was a teacher! I juggled a hundred students, let alone one baby. . . '

A single word sprung to his mind that had been thrown around in his subconscious for days.

'Alternatives.'

--Flashback--

Doctor Pergers closed the door after Sirius, and turned to face the man's fiancée.

Remus, sitting on the crinkly white paper, wrung his hands nervously. His eyes darted around the mint green examination room.

"If I may be so bold, what's so secret that Sirius can't be here with me?"

The short, balding man sighed and hopped up on the white speckled countertops with surprising agility.

"I find this is an easier topic to discuss when the mate is not present. Especially one as . . . enthusiastic, as Mr. Black. " Remus's mouth curved at the thought of Sirius's behaviour. He hadn't stopped grinning in 2 weeks, it was a bit much if you didn't know him as well as Remus did. He spent the whole appointment simply smiling and bouncing on his heels.

His smile faded as he fell back to Earth. "And what topic would that be?"

"Mr. Lupin, I have had many patients in my lifetime, many many many patients. So I find it fairly easy to read emotions, a quality that comes in handy in my profession. Know why?"

Remus shook his head.

"Let me put it this way. I once had a patient who was in a situation very similar to yours. Almost identical, except for the fact that his mate only tolerated his condition. You could see it in the mate's eyes, a small speck of disgust that appeared at words like 'werewolf' and the like. He tried very hard to hide it of course, but if you really paid attention, you'd see it. I believe the were was named Adison, and the mate Arry. Both male.

"So when Adison discovered that he was pregnant, Arry was far from pleased. According to him, 'it just wasn't normal.' " Brief rage flickered in the doctor's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with grey steel.

"This miracle, this gift, wasn't human enough. So Arry left Adison, ashamed of what he had created. He rejected his mate."

Remus's eyes widened in disbelief. "What happened after that?"

Another sigh, this one more from sorrow than exasperation. "Adison went into a depressive frenzy, holed himself away in his home for weeks. Nobody saw him, heard from him, anything. Finally, the local police received a domestic disturbance call and visited his home. They found him collapsed and bleeding on the bathroom floor, comatose from malnutrition and lack of sleep. They rushed him to St. Mungo's, but neither him nor the the baby survived the trauma. . . "

"Arry . . . Wasn't an ideal choice for a mate. But Adison loved him, obviously, and, this is hard to understand obviously, but if he had perhaps chosen an alternative from going through with the pregnancy, he might still be here. "

Remus sat in shock, it was written clearly across his face. His mind was blank, trying to digest what he'd been told. The void was quickly replaced with thoughts exploding into his mind. 'No! Sirius . . . No no no. I could never ever do that to him, we're getting married! I'm so fucking selfish, I'm not even considering that.

"Why are you telling me this? Sirius isn't going to leave me, obviously. He's ecstatic. I won't be going into a 'depressive frenzy' anytime soon, what . . . I'm sorry, but I don't see any relevance to my situation in that story."

Pergers looked thoughtful, yet sad.

"You don't?"

TBC. . .

This isn't the end of the 2nd month, all shall be revealed . . .

R 'n R?


End file.
